swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Amartya Sen
Amartya Kumar Sen (born 3 November 1933) is an Indian economist and philosopher who since 1972 has taught and worked in the United Kingdom and the United States. He has made contributions to welfare economics, social choice theory,economic and social justice, economic theories of famines, and indexes of the measure of well-being of citizens of developing countries. He was awarded the Nobel Memorial Prize in Economic Sciences in 1998 for his work in welfare economics. Tossup Questions # This man called for measuring human development in terms of capability in a collaboration with Martha Nussbaum. This writer showed that it is impossible to have both "minimal liberalism" and a Pareto optimal selection of choices, in what is known as the Liberal Paradox. Emily Oster disputed the figure of one hundred million that this social scientist came up with in analyzing the "missing women problem." In his most famous book, he showed that shortages are caused not just by insufficient production but also from preexisting economic inequalities resulting in misdistribution. For 10 points, name this author of Collective Choice and Social Welfare and Poverty and Famines, an Indian welfare economist. # This thinker discusses the fetishistic handicap in a paper that contrasted the examples of a pleasurewizard and a cripple to mount a moral criticism on utilitarianism from case-implication. This thinker included the commitment to minimal freedom and general functionality as two of three criteria that cannot be simultaneously satisfied; he illustrated that idea with the example of Lewd and Prude who can be given a copy of (*) Lady Chatterly's Lover. This thinker showed that a commitment to Pareto Optimality is impossible in the "liberal paradox" and he argued that inefficient distribution mechanisms caused the title events in another work. For 10 points, name this Nobel Prize-winning economist who wrote Povery and Famines, which presented case studies of his native India. # This thinker identified personal, social, and environmental conversion factors as limits to a framework he proposed. He opined that the impartial spectator was a better alternative to the veil of ignorance in defending his teacher John Rawls's "justice as fairness" concept in The Idea of Justice. He used what people can do as the basis for the capability approach he developed in his article "Equality of What?" This thinker brought attention to (*) female infanticide in his article "More Than 100 Million Women Are Missing." In another work, he pointed to a rise in food prices, rather than a shortage of supply, as the cause of an event which killed 3 million in his native West Bengal. For 10 points, name this author of Poverty and Famines, an Indian welfare economist. # This writer described how at age eleven he was deeply influenced by seeing the murder of Kader Mia, a Muslim day laborer, in his book Identity and Violence. This thinker wrote that "Adam Smith's market never stood alone" in trying to redirect consideration from Smith's Wealth of Nations to his Theory of Moral Sentiments. This economist has also tried to promote the idea that simple income inequality is less of a problem than capability deprivation. Works by this economist include Development as Freedom and Poverty and Famines. For 10 points, name this Indian economist who won the 1998 Nobel Prize for his work on social choice theory and welfare economics. # This person was once asked whether he had heard about a course being taught by Kenneth Arrow, John Rawls, and some unknown guy by somebody who did not realize that this person was the other teacher. This writer was con- cerned with evaluating a person's ability to achieve various functions, which he called the human capabilities approach. He asked the questions "Why Equality?" and "What Equality?" in his work Inequality Re-examined. Arrow and Rawls helped him organize his work on social choice theory titled Collective Choice and Social Welfare. In 1998, this person was awarded a Nobel Prize for his contributions to welfare economics. Name this economist who also wrote the book Development as Freedom and the essay collection The Argumentative Indian.